


It's Gonna Be Alright

by gurom_i



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, death of pokemon, fucckkk, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurom_i/pseuds/gurom_i
Summary: Prompt suggestion from my blog "just-guzma-things""Idk if you'd do this, but maybe kukui and guz helping someone deal with the loss of a pokemon? (Death or just lost idk)" -tumblr anon





	

Its been weeks and Moon just laid there on her bed. She became well acquainted with the wall beside her bed, studying every crack and dent over and over. Nothing was the same after its death. She twisted the feather between her finger. Her eyes were dull and puffy from the continuous crying.

A knock on her door echoed through the dimly lit room.

“Moon?” Her mother spoke softly, “Kukui is here to see you.”

The Champion stayed silent and shifted deeper in her blankets as she heard the click of the door knob as it opened. Footsteps came closer to her.

“Hey cousin…”

Moon didn’t budge.

“Look, everyone’s worried about you. We know its hard and…”

“What do you know…” a small shaky voice came from the blankets. She was in no mood for visitors.

“Well… Things are gonna be alright, cousin.” And he left, closing the door behind him.

Her mother looked at Kukui worridly.

“Im not about to give up yet, mom.” He smiles weakly.

“Thank you for doing this, Kukui. I hope we can find something to make her better. Losing a Pokemon isn’t an easy feat.”

“She’s pretty stubborn… I don’t know what else to do…” Kukui sighed and scratched his head.

“Well…” Her mother picked up the Meowth that was pawing at her leg, “I know Moon used to talk about that Guzma fellow nonstop. Maybe he can help?”

“Really? Guzma?” Kukui shook his head a little in disbelief. “I don’t know. But Im willing to try for Moon.”

————

“Try again.”

Guzma groaned. This had to be the 100th time the old geezer was making him do this.

“Posture is everything, Guzma. Your stance must be strong and wide! If you are lazy, your Pokemon will be too!” Hala slapped Guzma’s back with a fan.

“Ow! What the hell old man?!”

“Again.”

Guzma rolled his eyes and stood up as straight as he could, “Golisopod let’s-”

“Guzma!” “Gramps!”

Guzma and Hala looked in the same direction as they saw Kukui running towards them, Hau following behind.

Kukui and Hau stopped once they reached the Kahuna and former gang leader, panting heavily.

“What’s going on? Is something wrong?” Hala held a worried expression while Guzma arched a brow.

“M-moon… Guzma… She needs Guzma…” Kukui sputtered out.

“Me?! What the hell does that brat want?”

Before Guzma knew it, he was walking with Kukui back to the Champion’s house. Kukui was explaining everything.

“She hasn’t been the same, Guzma. Maybe you can inspire a spark in her. I’ve tried everything…” Kukui scratched the back of his head as the two men walked up the porch. The professor rang the doorbell and almost in an instance, Moon’s mother opened the door in a panic, wide eyed.

“It’s Moon..! She’s gone!!”

————-

The hot Alolan sun had made way for the shining moon. Moon herself was sitting on the ground leaning against the cold headstone, grazing her fingers across engraved letters. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red but she was silent.

The grass rustled and curses and grunts were heard from a short distance.

“Fuckin’ Ghastly…” Guzma grumbled as he stumbled into the cemetary. He looked around until he saw the young Champion by her Pokemon’s grave.

“There ya are…” Guzma walked towards her and did his signiture crouch next to her.

Moon stayed silent, looking at the older man. Tears swelled in her eyes as she hugged Guzma tightly. Guzma was a little shocked, but gave into the hug. Kukui finally caught up and sat on the other side of Moon, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Its gonna be alright, cousin.”

“No need to be shuttin’ yourself out.”

Moon sniffled and wiped her tears away.

“Decidueye needs you to be strong for him and ya Pokemon.” Guzma looked up into the night sky. “Don’t let this beat ya down, kid.”

Moon nodded and smiled shyly. She placed a kiss on the headstone and put the feather ontop of it. She leaned back as Kukui ruffled her hair and Guzma gave her a light and playful punch on the shoulder.

“Its gonna be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading


End file.
